In a computing system, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) refers to firmware instructions located in the Read-Only Memory (ROM). The BIOS firmware performs several functions such as initializing and testing the hardware components, loading the operating system from a mass memory device, and interfacing the hardware components of the computing system with the operating system. When the computing system is initially powered ON, the BIOS firmware takes control of the system and runs a series of test referred to as the Power-On Self-Test (POST) to ensure that the components of the system are in proper working order. After the completion of the POST, the BIOS firmware searches for and initializes a boot process to load the operating system. Once a boot program is found, the BIOS firmware loads the operating system and passes control of the computing system to the operating system.